


A Tiny Irish Tree

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, FYI... I love Jim, Protective Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Unilock, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Drabble challenge, sammykatz asked: 46: I could beat you up, you know that right?, 51: I'm not weird, you're just basic, 71: We're not 'fine' - I put all three together and came up with this.





	A Tiny Irish Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyKatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKatz/gifts).



> Gonna attempt uniLock…. (I suck at this!)
> 
> Big thanks to MrsMCrieff for her help with Brit business (the differences between the US and British educational systems are astounding...)
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Sherlock leaned against the building, smoking, and watching the couple across the courtyard. They obviously thought that they were alone. The whole scene was making him uncomfortable and he couldn't quite explain why. He, of course, knew Molly Hooper. He had had several classes with the petite brunette in the two years of university they'd thus far completed. She was bright, charming, pretty and far too good for that short Irish bastard!

"No. We're not ' _fine'_ , Jim," she said. "Sometimes you…"

"What?!"

"You just… you make me feel a bit… uneasy," she finally managed.

 _Understatement,_  Sherlock thought as he took another drag.  _That guy's a psychopath._

Jim laughed. "That's sayin' something, love, as weird as you are with your obsession with dead bodies and all," he mocked.

Molly had started to walk away but turned and stormed up to the creep. "I'm not weird, you're just basic! And I'm through."

She turned once again to leave and Sherlock watched as Jim grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her back to him. "We're through when I say we're through, Molly. And I'm nowhere near finished with you."

Sherlock had started walking the moment Jim grabbed Molly and by the time he got to the pair, he was murderous.

"Let her go," he said as threateningly as possible.

Jim dropped Molly's hand and pushed her away. "Oh, look, Molls. The posh boy's here to save the day."

"Molly, come here," Sherlock ordered.

After a moment's hesitation, she moved behind him.

"Now, I do believe that she said she was done with your insignificant arse. Don't let us keep you from whatever general menacing you have planned."

Jim glared and walked up to the taller man. "You've been looking at my arse?" he asked as his glare slowly morphed into a grin then turned his attention to Molly, who was behind Sherlock and just to his right. "Barkin' up the wrong tree with this one, cupcake." He winked.

"Any tree's better than yours," Molly said, stepping around Sherlock. "The branches are so small."

"You're just itching for it, today! Most people are smart enough not to cross me, Molly. I thought you were…"

"You thought she was meek enough to take whatever you dished out," Sherlock interrupted. "Clearly you were mistaken. Not to mention…" He stepped closer to purposely loom over the smaller man. "I could beat you up, you know that right?"

Jim looked at Molly then back to Sherlock. "Have I finally got your attention, Holmes? All it took was a little pantomime with this lovely Miss Hooper. She's your weakness, you know." As he started to walk away he said in a sing-song voice, "I'll be watching!"

Sherlock waited until Jim was all the way across the courtyard before turning to Molly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Should I be worried? About Jim, I mean."

 _Of course you should be worried, he crazy and brilliant._  "No. I'm sure he's all talk," he lied, knowing that he'd be keeping an even closer eye on Jim and Molly for that matter. Speaking of which…

"Um, would you like to get some coffee?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky. He wondered if it was from the altercation or her question. Judging by the blush on her cheeks, it was most likely the latter.

"Well…"

"I just thought I should thank you for… what you did… and all."

"The canteen's coffee tastes like rat piss. I know a place," he said then started walking.

"Oh, now?"

"You don't have any classes this afternoon, and I don't have any that I can't miss."

"You know my timetable?" she asked as she caught up with him.

"I know lots of things, Molly Hooper." Looking down at her, he smirked and thought,  _oh yes, I'll definitely have to keep a very close eye on her._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! ~Lil~


End file.
